


Sweet Revenge

by celestial_smut (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Snowballing, girl on top, hint: Margaret fuckin dies, im not sorry, im sorry, murder turns them on, this turns kinda fluffy right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestial_smut
Summary: Richard helps Brooke kill Margaret, it kinda turns them on, sexy time occurs.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Brooke Thompson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: The MCA





	Sweet Revenge

An open window in the bedroom of Margaret's Cabin had been the perfect entrance, shoes discarded on the floor.  
Richard had taught Brooke that, the first time she had gone with him to kill some innocent strangers in their beds, he had shushed her and told her "shoes off" she had gawked at him awkwardly not knowing why they needed to take their shoes off. "It keeps our footsteps quiet.." he whispered, rolling his eyes at her.. "oh," she said softly.

Over the weeks she had been working with him, she had grown to love it. The smell of their victim's blood, the fear leaving their eyes as their throats are slashed, it became like a drug, Brooke found herself craving it, needing it more.  
But her focus was Margaret, always Margaret, her need for revenge was strong.

And now she is getting her chance at that. They had learnt Margaret was going back to camp, setting up some sort of event, after the music festival had fallen through, she started doing ghost hunts, stupid bullshit like that.

Brooke somehow had the feeling Margaret didn't know much about the ghosts here at camp, how aggressive and vengeful they were, they had almost killed her when she returned, till she told them she planned to kill Margaret, that pleaded them, they wanted her gone.

He nudges her arm "light on in the other room, she must still be awake" he whispers, they had hoped to catch her asleep, but this will do either way.  
They tiptoe to the door, holding their breath, careful not to make noise.

Richard pushes the door open a crack, Margaret is humming, she's facing away from them, headphones on, the faintest sound of music coming from them.

Brooke and Richard share a smirk, and before Brooke can blink, he's on Margaret, his hand firmly around her mouth, he rips her headphones off, throwing them haphazardly to the floor. "Promise you won't scream?" He mocks.

Margaret struggles and mumbles against the large hand, covering her mouth. He turns his head back to look at Brooke; she's stood against the door, knife in hand, a smile on her face. "Hey babe, I got you a present" he jokes.

Brookes laughs, and it sends Margaret silent. Her struggling ceases, she recognises her laugh.

Brooke walks up to them, planting a quick kiss to Richard's lips, "you like it?" He says, grinning at her, watching Brooke kill is his favourite thing in the entire world, it even beats billy idol.

"you could say that" Brooke laughs.

She's facing Margaret now, inching towards her face, knife in hand. "Doesn't feel so nice being on the receiving end does it, Margaret?" She said, the malice evident in her voice.

"All those people you claimed I Killed, and then well, it turns out the dead don't really die around here, and they happen to have incredibly big mouths, Xavier and Chet were very detailed in their stories, and then, of course, jingles, he told me everything, he never killed anyone, and you framed him, you drove him to kill, exactly how you framed me, but now Margaret, I really AM a killer."

She edges closer to Margaret's ear Brooke's knife poking her stomach. "and I enjoy it, but I've been waiting to make you suffer for what you did to me, for what feels like a fucking eternity" Brooke growls.

"Let her speak Richard," Brooke says.

He nods, keeping his hands tightly around Margaret's body so she can't free herself from his grasp, he removes the hand from her mouth "got nothing to say eh?" Richard mocks her.

"You're going to hell for this, Brooke" Margaret Spits, a smirk on her face. "Besides, who's to say I won't just hunt you down and kill you both too," Margaret scoffs.

" you can't leave the camp, bitch. you're going to be stuck here forever with a bunch of pissed off ghosts, who'll want to kill you over and over again" Richard laughs.

He looks over to Brooke, she smirks at him, knife in hand, and plunges it into Margaret's chest, the colour drains from Margarets face as she eyes go wide. "You're a fucking bitch" she chokes out.

" you deserve every single second of pain I'm going to give you. You're a monster, you stole five years of my life, and now, I'm going to take the rest of yours." Brooke retorts

She pulls the knife out of Margaret's chest, and blood seeps out of the wound, Margaret winces, clearly trying to hide the pain. 

Brooke feels empowered, she brings the bloody knife to Margaret's face, she winces as Brooke runs the cold steel down her face, tears threaten to leave her eyes as Brooke moves the sharp edge to Margaret's ear, the point digging into her skin" maybe I'll take your other ear." Brooke Threatens, almost casually.   
Margaret flinches, and Richard tightens his grip on her" don't fucking move, Brooke's not the only one carrying a knife, you know." he says.

" Or maybe I won't" and Brooke plunges the blade back into Margaret's chest. she twists it, pulls out, and repeats the action, again, and again until She’s panting, her hands coated and sticky from Margaret's blood.

Margaret moans in agony as Richard lets Margaret drop to the floor; there's no point holding her when she's all out of strength from the blood loss, she falls to the floor, she's groaning, mumbling obscenities at both of them.

Brooke crouches over Margarets form, knife still in hand. "Enjoy entity in this hellhole, bitch" Brooke snarls, and then she slashes Margaret's throat, blood sprays out of the wound, Margaret's hand weakly goes to her own throat, blood still pouring out of the injury between her fingers, her breathing stops abruptly with a final strangled huff.

Brooke looks down Margaret's blood everywhere.  
It's in her hair, on her jacket, her jeans, even her bare feet are covered from the blood leaking from Margaret's other wounds.

She stands up with a wobble and wipes the blood off her cheek, well attempts too, but it just smears it. Richard is next to her in seconds. "How'd you feel babe?" He asks, brushing a loose hair behind her ear. "I feel good... very good" she replies, she eyes him up. "But I think, I'd like to go back to the bedroom, it's not like anyone will come looking for her until tomorrow.. and her ghost will be wandering around aimlessly for months.. she'll have no interest in finding us" Brooke's voice was laced with a hint of lust, Richard gets what she's implying, and smirks, he be lying if he said seeing Brooke bloody didn't arouse him greatly.

his fingers trail up her arm, to cup her face in his hands, his thumb coming up to her lip, other hand stroking her back, she playfully bites at the thump teasing her lips

"In that case…" he trails off, his eyes looking down her body, she is covered in blood.. even her feet, he bites at his bottom lip, holding back a moan at the sight of her, If it were up to Richard, he'd rip her clothes off right here, and take her on the blood-covered rug next to Margaret's corpse.

He pulls her into a heated kiss, their teeth clashing together, she slips a tongue into his mouth, and he groans at the feeling, he could kiss her for hours, not wanting to break the kiss, he manoeuvres them into the bedroom, she clumsily unbuttons his shirt, as he pulls off her red jacket,  
They begrudgingly break the kiss. She pulls her shirt over her head, while he finishes removing his shirt, he then goes to unbutton Brookes jeans, pulling them down, leaving her in only a pair of lacy black panties, he's still in his jeans, his cock straining at the cloth.

Richard pushes her, gently onto her knees, he looks down at her, her chest is flushed red, specks of blood still mark her skin, Richard smirks, she gets off on being dominated, he knows this, and he chooses to take advantage of it.

"You know what I want, baby girl" he purrs.

She looks up at him, blood still smeared on her cheek, her deft hands work on his belt, she unbuttons his jeans and pulls them, along with his boxers down, his cock sprung free from the confines of her pants.  
His hand goes to her hair immediately and tugs lightly. Her tongue darts out to lick up the drop of precum forming at the tip of his cock, she moans at the taste of him, her tongue swirling around his head, his eyes shut, head falling back with pleasure. Her tongue is like magic, his hand tugs at her hair again, edging her to take him fully in her mouth, and she does, swallowing around his cock, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Fuck" he breathes. He looks down at her, her eyes meeting his as she moves back and forth on his cock, and it sends a spike of arousal through his body, seeing her, his cock in her mouth, her face and body still bloody from the kill, he can't handle it, he's never been with her like that, his breathing is heavy, and he can feel the pleasure building inside him, "stop.." he whines, she complies, pulling her mouth off him with a pop, her lips are reddened and shiny with spit. "I'm not done with you yet" he purrs, he pulls her up to her feet, "sit on the bed babe" he coos

She sits, and it's his turn to sink to his knees, she deserves to be worshipped tonight, he thinks.

he grabs her ankle, lifting her one of her feet to his mouth, there's still blood on the sole and in between her toes, he feels his cock twitch at the sight of it, and he thanks satan that Brooke is more than willing to satisfy his fetish.  
They both moan as he licks her, from her heel to her sole, his tongue swirls around her toes, sucking them into his mouth, he cries around them, He can taste the blood in his mouth, Brooke shifts her other foot, and runs her toes along the shaft of his cock, stopping at the head and uses the gap between her big toe and her second toe to stroke his hard cock, "fuck.."

he chokes back a moan as he continues licking and sucking at her toes, she's never done that to him before, and the feeling is intense, he can't help thrusting into her toes. "Fuckkkk, you feel so good," he whines, and she smirks at his reaction "you like that baby? Like cleaning up my feet?" She's not usually one for talking dirty, but she's feeling braver tonight, "you"re so good babe, aren't you? She coos, he whimpers around the toes in his mouth, at her words, her other foot still working his cock.

Brookes eye roll back at the ticklish sensation of his sinful mouth on her toes, he removes her toes from his mouth, he whines as he reluctantly shifts, her toes no longer around his cock.  
but he can smell her arousal, and he wants to taste her, he kisses up her legs, Nibbling bruises into her thighs then soothing them with his tongue, making her mewl above him.

He pulls her black panties down to her ankles. And uses his hand to spread her lips, his tongue flicks gently at her clit, Brooke gasps, her hand going to his dark hair, pulling him in. Desperate for more pressure, her legs over his shoulders as he kneels before her, his eyes set on hers, as he runs his tongue from her clit to her hole, his tongue dipping into her to get a taste, she's so wet, and her arousal tastes sweet on his tongue.  
" taste so good babe" he moans into her.

He's hungry for her, and she's whining, and moaning above him, crying out his name, he brings his hand up, dipping his fingers into the wetness as He continues to Suck and lick at her clit, she gasps at the feeling of his fingers pumping into her, and she wishes it was his cock so badly, she tugs at his hair, willing him to come up, to fuck her, how she wants to be fucked, he stares up at her, "Want you now… Richie" Brooke breathes out; her eyes are lustful.

He plants a kiss on her clit, and crawls up her body, stopping at her breasts, he sucks her perk nipple into his mouth, she bites back a moan, as he sucks on her nipple, his other hand coming to tease the other, she trembles beneath him, her back arching, words babble out of her mouth incoherently" Fuck me, please Richie, need you so bad, want you in me" 

He's on top of her now,  
"Someone's a desperate little girl, aren't they?  
He almost growls, his lips dangerously close to hers, he aligns his cock with her slit, and Richard sinks fully into her with a single thrust, his eyes rolling back "your so wet babe" he groans.

her hands go to grip his shoulders, and her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer, he sets a steady pace, and he pulls her in for a bruising kiss, he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, she can taste herself on his lips, and her nails dig into his back, leaving crescent moon shaped marks, their tongues rolling together, as he fucks her into the mattress, thrusting into her at a painfully slow pace, he moves to her neck, sucking a bruise into her pale skin, she whimpers, her nails raking down his back, he delivers a hard thrust for that, and her back arches as he hits that spot inside of her that makes her see stars.

He flips them over in a heartbeat, he wants to see Brooke ride him, one hand going to her hip. The other going to her clit, as she grinds down on him, her hands instinctively going to his flushed chest, holding herself steady as she moves her body up and down, the pace is slow, but he knows she likes it that way, and this is about her, he wants to see her cum on his cock.  
"So good, baby" he murmurs, as he rubs her clit with his thumb, sending a shiver down her spine,   
she's getting close. His cock is hitting her in just the right place, and combined with him rubbing at her clit, and she can feel herself hurtling towards her peek.

"You.. feel.. so good inside me Richie" she moans, he can't help thrusting his hips up into her, her words getting to him. His grip on her hip is tight, bruising even, he hopes it'll leave a mark, he loves to mark her, loves everyone knowing she belongs to someone, belongs to him.

Her breasts bounce as she rides him, his hips arching to meet hers as she impales herself on his cock, the obscene slick sounds and moaning filling the silent room.

"Getting close... babe" she groans.

"Good, I wanna see you cum" he breathes, he bites his lip, as his hand speeds up, rubbing circles on her clit,  
He feels her tightening around him, he can tell she's gonna cum, her vision is going hazy, she can feel the sparks inside her ready to explode, he starts to thrust up into her as Brooke grinds down on him, and she peeks, her vision going white.  
"Jesus, fucking, Christ… fuck" she cries out as she cums on his cock, it almost pushes him over the edge too, she going limp on top of him, he pulls her off him, laying her on the bed, she's all fucked out, she's looking at lustfully, "want your cum" she whines out, and he's so fucking close, he'd usually fuck her mouth, cum down her throat, or use his hand and cum on her stomach or chest.  
But tonight, he knows what he wants.  
He can barely get his words out, "wanna cum on your feet.. please?" She nods her head.

He shifts closer to her feet, he's so close, and she looks so fucking good laying there naked, her nipples hard, her tight slit still wet, he can feel himself twitching him in his hand, his cock still slick with her wetness, he pumps his fist along his cock, he thinks about how her foot felt on him earlier, how much he'd love for her to get him off using only her feet, he's panting, loose hair sticking to his face, he's so fucking close.  
She shifts to get a better view, her eyes on his cock, watching him as he jerks off.  
"I'm gonna.. cum." He groans out his hand speeding up the word on his cock., the slick noises causes a shudder of arousal to shoot through Brookes body, she's never seen him this desperate. "fuck, fuck. Brooke!"  
He stutters frantically, as his cum lands on her toes, his breathing is heavy.

"Come here and kiss me" she whispers, he moves to crawl up her body, but she moves, bringing her feet up to his face.

"Clean me up first baby," she says, he can sense the tone of her voice, she's serious.  
He's never tasted himself before, but she wants him too, he grabs her ankle, his tongue darting out to lick up the salty liquid between her toes, she watches him, and Brooke thinks it might be the hottest thing she's ever seen.  
He can't say he hates it, and he licks up more.  
"Don't swallow it" she adds.  
He doesn't, he gathers it in his mouth, cleaning up every drop off her feet.

he crawls up her body, meeting her face to face, and she pulls him in, the kiss is crushing and fast, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, he groans, their tongues massaging together, she moans at the taste of him, sharing the taste with him, only breaking apart when they need to breathe. Their breaths coming out in huffs

"So.. That was… good" Brooke sighs, flopping back into the bed, head hitting the pillow, it's been a long day, she's tired.

"It was" he leans over her, planting a kiss on her forehead, and flops down on the bed next to her, lay facing each other, he kisses her again, soft and passionately." we should probably shower" she adds, Her voice is sleepy, she's still blissed out from the sex.

"We should" he sighs, his fingertips tracing her still flushed skin, there's a bruise forming on her neck, his hand brushes over it, she opens her eyes, "that tickles, Richie, do n'ttttttt" she whines at his fingers tickling her still sensitive skin, he laughs at that, knowing she'll complain about having to wear high neck shirts for a week, when she sees it later.

her hair is a mess, and she still has blood on her, but he thinks she looks like perfection, he'd like nothing better than stay here forever with her in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this kinda sucks, i have no confidence in my writing lately, but i really wanted to get something out because me taking “a break” usually ends with me not writing for 6 months, and i don’t want that to happen again.
> 
> constructive criticism is more than welcome as long as it’s not just “ew this shit nasty” 
> 
> I hope someone out there enjoys this sexy garbage fire.


End file.
